


Steve, Tony and the Chocolate Dick

by DepressingGreenie



Series: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla 2020 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (I guess? - Does the Chocolate Dick count?), (with the chocolate dick), Anal Fingering, Chocolate, Coming In Pants, Dildos, Getting Together, Horny Steve Rogers, M/M, MHEAhqn2020, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Swearing, Wet & Messy, chocolate dick, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony decides to get Steve a chocolate dick for Valentine's Day. Partly as a joke, partly because he wants to know if Steve has any interest in him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663567
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	Steve, Tony and the Chocolate Dick

**Author's Note:**

> For the [MHEA Harlequin Hoopla](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/harlequin), Suspense Prompt - [ Feb 14th: Valentines Day](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/post/190811653832/collection-is-now-open-for-feb-14-entries-all-the)  
>   
>  ~~(Maybe this would be better for the Presents line, but I am trying to focus on the Suspense prompts. To try to get it to fit I had worked in some suspense into the work.~~

Every step Tony takes towards Steve’s room increases his excitement and trepidation. What was he thinking? He wasn’t, that’s the thing. If he even allowed himself to think about this he would turn tail and run. He’d never be able to look Steve in the eyes after this that was for sure.

He was hopping this would be taken as a joke. If he were to let himself dream, it would start something between Steve and himself.

And sure, he knows doing it today of all day was probably not a good move, but it was also the one with the best outcome.

Showing up at Steve’s room with a dick made of dark chocolate with crème filling on any other day would be foolish and akin to shooting himself in the foot then shoving said foot in his mouth. Showing up on Valentine’s Day to give Steve the chocolate dick? Well he had the chance of Steve taking this as a joke and all this becoming a thing of the past.

The chances of Steve returning his feelings were slim to none. But he had to know, and this was the best way he could come up with. Aside from asking the man outright, in which all the times he tried had failed.

Arriving at Steve’s door he takes a deep breathe.

And knocks.

By the time Steve had reached the door he had nearly turned and run twice.

“Tony!” Steve greats him with a smile, ushering him into his room.

Tony mumbles out a nervous 'thank you' and Enters.

He sits himself on Steve’s couch, taking in the room. Steve sits himself beside him.

Before Steve can say anything he passes him the wrapped box, his stomach doing somersaults. “Happy Valentine’s Day” he says, flashing Steve his best attempt at a smile.

Steve raises a brow at him. “What are you doing buying me chocolates, Tony?” he says, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a smile.

“How’d you know it was chocolate?” he asks.

“I can smell it.” The soldier says matter of fact.

Steve opens the box slowly, licking his lips. Tony feels like he is about to shake out of his skin. Ringing through his head was a chorus of _‘oh no, oh no, oh no’_.

As Steve pulls aside the decorative paper he sucks in a sharp breath through his nose.

For a moment none of them talk.

Steve pics the dick up out of the packaging and inspects it. When he was satisfied he turns to Tony with an expectant expression. “Well?”

Tony’s mind races as he tries to work out what Steve means by that. What Steve’s reaction means. None of this was going like he expected and he didn’t know if that was good or bad.

“Well?” Tony repeats back at him.

“Well, I certainly can’t eat all of this chocolate on my own.” The man says.

Wait. What?

He was sure Steve could eat all of that in one sitting… what-

Steve smirks at him as he brings the dick to his lips. The man swirls his tongue over the head before slipping into his mouth with a lude moan. Tony’s pants grow tight as he watches Steve suck the dick.

As the dick melts the chocolate begins to coat Steve’s lips.

Feeling bold, he leans in and licks Steve’s mouth stretched around the cock. Steve moans happily wrapping his free hand around Tony’s shoulders and pulls him in closer.

He lets him hand slip into Steve’s pants, past the underwear. He draws his finger down Steve’s crack teasingly, enjoying the way that makes Steve squirm against him.

Tony pulls back slightly in shock when he finds Steve’s asshole slick. “What?”

Steve’s face is bright red. “Before you came over, I was getting ready to, uhh, have some solo fun.”

Grinning at that bit of information, Tony licks a warm strip from his neck to his ear, loving the way that makes Steve shudder. “You were fingering that tight hole? Playing with yourself?”

Steve laughs awkwardly. “I was experimenting with plugs. I had one in since my morning shower”

9 hours.

Tony’s cock pulses hotly in his pants. “Holy Shit” he groans against Steve’s neck. “Take of your pants.” He says and takes the chocolate out of his hands. The tip was melted and oozing crème all over the place, including down Steve’s chin.

Steve follows the command, shimmying out of his tight jeans and his underwear.

With his free hand he pulls Steve further down the couch so he could have better access.

He slips the chocolate over Steve’s ass making a mess. The blond moan and pulls him back in for a messy, chocolate flavoured kiss.

“…Fuck…” Steve groans against his lips as he slips the dick into his hole. He fucks him with the dick slowly, letting it melt inside him. Steve withers against the couch, his breath shaky, little moans and whines falling from his chocolate stained lips.

Soon the chocolate is so melted he can barely pump it into Steve’s ass anymore.

“On your hands and knees” he commands.

Steve rolls over beneath him and puts his ass in the air. The man grabs a cheek in each hand and spreads himself for Tony. Chocolate and crème dibble out of his ass and slowly begin to make its way down Steve’s legs. Tony doubts he has seen anything hotter in his life.

Tony licks his lips and dives in. He licks up the dribbles running down the insides of Steve’s thighs, loving the way it makes the man twitch and moan. And slowly makes his way up to Steve’s entrance. He swirls his tongue around the hole, pushing around the chocolate and crème until his beard was soaked and sticky. Steve lets go of his right cheek to fist his hand in Tony’s hair and pull him deeper into his ass.

With a grin, Tony slips his tongue into Steve’s tight heat, enjoying the taste of the sweet chocolate with the tang of Steve.

Steve groans loudly, bucking his hips back into Tony’s face. Tony rest his hands on Steve’s hips to keep Steve and himself steady.

“Oh fuck!” Steve cries. “Shit, Tony, I gonna cum. Fuck”

“Do it, fuck” he says against Steve’s ass. “Cum for me, Baby.”

And Steve does. The soldier comes with a chocked of groan, his hips pumping against the air, shooting rope after rope of cum onto the couch below.

Tony swears and presses himself against Steve’s ass and ruts against him, not bothering to pull down his pants. He finds his own completion quickly, shuddering and moaning against Steve’s back, his pants soaked through.

When his senses return to him he gets up from the couch and heads off to the kitchen on shaky legs. He returns from the kitchen with a wash cloth his cleans Steve and himself up, along with the mess on the couch. _That's probably going to need some professional cleaning_ , he thinks to himself.

“We're probably going to need a shower” he says.

Steve hums in agreement. The man reaches out to him, “I think we should cuddle first though” he says.

“Sounds good” Tony agrees. He tucks himself up against Steve’s side on the couch and wraps his arms around him.

 _This is nice_ , he thinks. Tony shuts his eyes and let’s himself drift.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Steve.” Tony whispers against Steve’s shoulder. “Will you be mine?”

“I’d love to” Steve says, kissing his forehead. “Happy Valentine’s Day”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this for a long while, this was the perfect excuse. 
> 
> Yeah, chocolate dicks are a real thing, I found out about them a few months ago and my mind had been itching to write this since. For anyone interested, here is the chocolate dick: [ image link 1](https://static.dezeen.com/uploads/2012/05/dezeen_8-Inches-of-Dark-Chocolate-Cock-Filled-With-by-United-Indecent-Pleasures-2.jpg),[ image link 2](https://static.dezeen.com/uploads/2012/05/dezeen_8-Inches-of-Dark-Chocolate-Cock-Filled-With-by-United-Indecent-Pleasures-1.jpg).
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
